


Gift Shopping Blues

by Ryodin01



Series: Of Hackers and Gamers [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Shopping, F/F, Hana loves her Sombra, Mercy loves shopping too much, Sombra loves her just as much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryodin01/pseuds/Ryodin01
Summary: Hana tries to figure out what to get Sombra for Christmas. Mercy is a very competitive Christmas shopper.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't hold it back. I'm impatient as fuck. So much for releasing this on near Christmas.

Christmas is on its way. Which means only one thing, the mall is a battle ground of greed and sales. Stores left and right full of people ready to tear each other apart to get the gift they want. Among these group of people was one Dr. Ziegler. Who was currently walking out of sports store with a bag and battle scars.

“Got what I wanted” She said happily.

Hana simply stared in disbelief. Mostly at the various scratches Mercy had.

“I don’t know who to be scared of more, the shoppers or you” Hana replied as the left from in front the store.

“I may an advocate of peace. But, when it comes to sales, it’s every man for himself.” She had as serious a look her as when she lectured everyone about getting injured. “Besides, I left my card for anyone who needed it.”

Shopping with Mercy is an… experience. After a few more stops, they decided to take a break at the food court.

“I think I have gifts for everyone, minus Jesse” Mercy confirmed checking her bags. “Maybe I can find him a new hat?”

Hana laughed. “Good luck. I don’t think he’s washed that hat since he got it.”

They both laughed.

“So, did you find anything for _ihr_ hacker” Mercy asked as she drank one her many doses of coffee.

Hana sighed. “Nothing yet.”

Hana had been racking her brain trying to find Sombra a gift for a week. She wanted her gift to be perfect. Something Sombra could only get from her. With Sombra out on one of the rare missions she takes part in, this would be her only chance to sneak it into the house.

Mercy put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “Don’t worry so much. I’m sure Sombra will love whatever you get her.”

“Yea” Hana replied. “But, it’s our first-time exchanging gifts. I want it to be memorable.”

“Have you considered just asking her what she wants?”

“I don’t want to cheat. I want to find something without having to ask her.”

“Well then, the only thing to do is to keep looking” Mercy said as she finished her coffee. “There are still a few stores to check. Maybe you can find your perfect gift there.”

Hana was starting to think Mercy enjoyed the Christmas rush a bit too much.

 

The last store was an electronic store. One of the worst places to be in the pre-Christmas rush. Hana was sure she saw people come in talking about army style ambushes. Unfortunately, Mercy seemed to be excited at the challenge.

“All right, Hana” she said grabbing her face. “I’m going over to the TV section, you scout out the computers and come find me if they have any good deals.” With a fire in her eyes, Mercy was off to hopefully not injure someone. Hana said a silent prayer for whoever got in her way and went off to check out the video games.

On her way to the back of the store, Hana looks around for anything they need at the house. It was weird being in an actual electronic store. She was used to ordering all her tech online or receiving it from sponsors. Walking down one of the aisles, she found something that did catch her eye.

“Whoa, a drone!” She said picking up the box and examining it. Hana always wanted a drone. She got to use one a few times doing surveillance for Overwatch. Winston wouldn’t let her keep it though, despite promising not to use it to spy on the others. This however, sparked an idea in Hana’s head. There was something she could get Sombra that only she had access to. She rushed off to find Mercy and tell her the idea. Not before coming back and grabbing the drone though.

As soon as she got home, Hana made a call over to the head of the South Korean MEKA unit. Time to call in a favor.

 

 

Sombra was back home late on Christmas eve. Tell Hana all about how Tracer wouldn’t stop calling Amélie to flirt every night. Despite the two of them pretty doing the same. Sombra even did her usual donation spam on her stream a few days ago.

“It’s good to be home so I can mess with you in person _mi conejita._ ” Sombra said as her and Hana hugged each other. Both sharing a bean bag in the basement. “I missed hugging you so much.”

Hana laughed as Sombra began nuzzling against her cheek. “Alright I get it! You can let me go now!”

“No way. I’ve been without you for a week. I’m need to recharge my Hana batteries.”

“That is so cheesy!”

As Hana tried, not hard mind you, to escape her girlfriend’s grasp, she noticed saw the digital clock on her desk tick over to 12:00 am. It was officially Christmas.

“It’s finally here” Hana said as she turns her attention back to Sombra. “Merry Christmas Sombra.”

Sombra returned her smile. “Merry Christmas Hana.”

The two shared a short, but loving kiss before Hana jumped off her girlfriend.

“Time for gifts” Hana yelled as she ran to retrieve something from under her desk.

“Just couldn’t contain your excitement could you” Sombra said, watching Hana lift a decently sized box from under her desk.

“I wanted to see your face when see what I got you!”

Hana sat the box in front of Sombra. It was a medium sized box with a Korean imports sticker on it.

“Well I know where it came from” Sombra mused as began to open the box. Getting pass all the packaging, Sombra’s jaw drops as she sees what’s inside.

“Well” Hana asked. Happy at Sombra’s reaction.

Inside the box was a Mini-MEKA. Colored purple and with Sombra’s skull logo on the cockpit.

“They wouldn’t let me give away a full-sized one” Hana begin explaining. “But, I did convince them to make a mini one for me. Best part? It’s fully-functional aside from weapon systems. And it can be controlled remotely, though that took a lot begging.”

Hana smile as she noticed Sombra was too busy checking out the Mini-MEKA to listen fully to her explanation.

“Hana, you have no idea how long I wanted to get my hands on one of these” Sombra exclaimed.

Hana was happy that Sombra loved her gift. She could tell by the look in her eyes that she was ready to see what she could get this MEKA to do. But, Sombra held back her as she remembers her gift.

Sombra reached into her pocket and pulled out a small box. She held the box out to Hana. “Your present.”

Hana took the box and opened it. Inside the box was a locket in the shaped of a bunny.

“It’s beautiful” She said as she held it in her hand.

“Open it” Sombra told her.

Inside the locket was a picture Hana took on their first date. Hana was smiling and holding up the peace sign with Sombra giving a smug smile. Hana would never admit it, but she teared up a little.

“That’s the only picture of me that exists. I would cherish that.”

“Yea” Hana tried to hide embarrassment at almost tearing up. Then she noticed a something glowing on the other half. “What’s that?”

“That’s a special feature I added. It lets me do this.” Sombra translocated in front of Hana.

Hana barely has time to process what happened as Sombra grabbed her by the waist and kissed her.

“You like your gift, _mi conejita?_ ”

“Yeah” Hana managed to squeak out as her brain slowly shut down.


End file.
